


so he does what he wants to do all this time

by pilongski



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, contains spoiler for episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski
Summary: When he sees Yuuri skates back at him, asking if he is proud, Victor smiles and does what he wants to do all this time.He gives all of him to Yuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri!!! on Ice belongs to MAPPA Studio
> 
> And happy birthday to my friend on tumblr [atrashpotatoe](http://atrashpotatoe.tumblr.com)!!!

_Oh my God._

Victor is left with awe when Yuuri lands his quadruple flip. Yuuri doesn’t nail it, but it still leaves Victor speechless. All of the sudden, Victor forgets about the world; forgets about the commentator saying Victor never attempt such thing because of exhaustion. No one in the world knows the meaning behind it. Yuuri is forgiving him.

Victor doesn’t remember the last time he felt like this. He doesn’t remember the last time he felt his heart about to burst. He doesn’t remember the last time having so much butterflies tickling his stomach. He doesn’t remember the last time he felt like soaring to the sky. He doesn’t remember the last time he felt ... _alive_.

(Yuuri forgives him quickly even though he hurts him earlier).

He doesn’t remember any of that before Yuuri. So he hides. He hides when Yuuri finishes his skate and points at him. He needs to calm himself. He needs to recollect himself so he can look at his protégé proudly but God—he can’t. He feels so happy. Exhilarated. Excited.

He feels extremely _in love._

So he runs. He runs like he never had before. He runs like lightning to its rod.

When he sees Yuuri skates back at him, asking if he is proud, Victor smiles and does what he wants to do all this time.

He gives all of him to Yuuri.

 _(With a kiss as a bonus)_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> “This was the only thing I could think of to surprise you more than you’ve surprised me.”
> 
> “Really?”
> 
> They both chuckles before leaning to a quick kiss.


End file.
